neuroticallyyoursfandomcom-20200214-history
Channels
Publishers Summary Foamy and The Hatta' flip through TV stations. Script : Foamy : 203, 204,...dude....what the fuck is this shit? : Hatta : What up hommie? : Foamy : I have 400 channels here, and there's nothing on..... Look at this....reality bullshit, home shopping shit, a movie from the 1930s and about 15 music video channels that show everything but music videos. : Hatta : Dat ain't cool yo..... : Foamy : Seriously, what the fuck am i paying for? : Hatta : Gimme d' changa, i'll find us somethin' : : See, look, we got the bigest booties of rap videos on.... : Foamy : Oh, great, more mindless bullshit from the fuckin' network executives. : Hatta : I must admit, dis shit is fuckin'degradin' to women....i don't mind lookin' but i tell ya, i ain't want no hochie ho for a girlfriend, knowwhatisayin'? : Foamy : Seriously....and dude, what's with all this retro 80's shit? Like i need to see some lame ass cartoon from 85.... Re-runs of thundercats and the smurfs are not worth paying for. : i want to know why i have to pay extra money to get these extra channels that play re-runs of shows i could have watched, 20, 30 years ago..... It's bullshit : Hatta : You don't like dem smurfs? : Foamy : Fuck those little blue bastards...... They look like a town of deformed fetuses that were suffocated and tossed into a mushroom patch : Hatta : Dats some fucked up shit right there. : Foamy : The only cool character was that gragamel guy....and he wanted to crush those little fuckers with his boot. : Hatta : Hey, what's this show? : Foamy : Oh, for the love of christ..... It's fraggle rock.... : Hatta : Aw, one of dem gay shows.... : Foamy : I said fraggle....fraggle..... : Hatta : And what up with all those gay shows where some fruit gone done break into your house and put you in new clothes.... What up with that shit. I don't want no gay man tellin' me how to change my crib or start fuckin' wit my clothes....fuck dat shit. : Foamy : It's like all these gay men have nothing left in their own homes to fruitify, so they have to spread their gay cheer all over the world by nfultrating straight folks wardrobes. : Like i need to be taking advice on how to dress from some fruity bastard with a homosexual agenda....screw that....if they new anything about style they would be able to dress themeselve well enough to pick up chicks...... : Hatta : Dats what i'm sayin'....i hate when dem gay folks try to make you like what they do.... They free to do what they want.... But i don't got to like it.... : Foamy : Really.... They get up all in your face about accepting them and all their flamboyant nature, but when it comes to eminem, they try to stiffle his speech because he expresses a viewpoint. : Hatta : Dats ironic.... : Foamy : What? Gay folks lobbying for equal rights while trying to stiffle someone's freedom of speech....? : Hatta : Nah...the white rapper.... Dats ironic..... Crazy cracker sold more rap albums than like any other black rapper..... What up with that. : Foamy : These are crazy times mr. Hatter.....crazy.....crazy like buddha... : Hatta : That was just a silly statement... : Foamy : Here, go watch some booty videos. : Hatta : Yes, sir.. End screen appears. External Links *Illwillpress website